


dude, what the hell

by ilovemygaydad



Category: Sander Sides, Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: M/M, mentioned Deceit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 14:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21357895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovemygaydad/pseuds/ilovemygaydad
Summary: prompt: For the drabble thing, how about 87 ‘you gave me a black eye’? If it's alright, please and thank youwarnings: implied making out, a couple of mild sexual phrases/jokes, arguing, mentions of injury (black eye), mentions of lying, teasing, one sick burn from virgil, mentioned sympathetic deceit at the end, swearing, and possibly something else
Relationships: Prinxiety, Roman Sanders/Virgil Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 69





	dude, what the hell

“You gave me a black eye!” Virgil cried into the bathroom mirror. “You fucking gave me a _black eye_ all because you were getting too frisky--”

“First of all,” Roman huffed, glaring at Virgil in the mirror, “I’m sex-repulsed. Second, I was _trying_ to step back to catch my breath when I slipped on a rag and flailed. If _you_ hadn’t insisted that we go to the janitor’s closet--”

“You wanted to go to the theater--”

Roman rolled his eyes. “The theater that is _clean_ and _comfortable_.”

“We could have been caught! Or worse, locked in overnight!” Virgil’s grip on his hoodie tightened just at the thought of being trapped in the dark, quiet theatre overnight. Especially with the rumors of ghosts...

He shook his head to clear his thoughts and tuned back into Roman’s incessant rambling.

“...Anyway, we’re going to have to explain why you came back from ‘lunch’ with a black eye, so it would have been far safer to go to the theater.”

“Dee will cover for me,” Virgil said flippantly. “Better to be a liar than to admit I’m hooking up with _Roman Prince_.” With one final look in the mirror, he left the bathroom, smirking as Roman indignantly spluttered behind him.


End file.
